


Ruina Imperii

by MySweetSui



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Historical Fantasy, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: Krótka historyjka, jak to nie warto zadzierać z siłami, których nie potrafimy kontrolować. Inspirowana piosenką Sabatonu wariacja na temat tego, jak Szwedzi stracili swojego ostatniego wielkiego władcę absolutnego.





	Ruina Imperii

_Dreams are seldom shuttered, by a bullet in the dark._

_Rulers come and rulers go, will our kingdon fall apart?_

_(Long Life the King – Sabaton)_

 

Niewiele jest rzeczy, które Norwegia nienawidzi bardziej niż duńskiej zwierzchności (choć był doskonale świadomy ile hipokryzji było w tym co mówił i w tym co robił w dawnych wiekach). Jedna z tych rzeczy, najgorszą chyba było traktowanie go, jakby nie był w stanie poradzić sobie sam.

 

Był w stanie wybaczyć Szwecji wiele. Odejście z Unii Kalmarskiej – jakoś to zniósł, nawet uprowadzenie niewinnego Finlandii, wieczne utarczki z Danią. Był w stanie wybaczyć również ataki na jego własne ziemie i to, że wiedział, że jest to kolejnym sposób, że skonfliktować się z Danią. Zarówno on, jak i Szwecja po latach dowiedzieć się mieli, że był to również najskuteczniejszy sposób, żeby dopiec Danii do żywego, uderzyć w jego najczulszy punkt.

Nie potrafił jednak wybaczyć Szwecji tego, co właśnie padło z jego ust. Z całego szwedzkiego wywodu w pamięci utkwiło mu to jedno zdanie:

– _Norwegii trzeba pomóc._

Tego jak Finlandia, z miną wieszczącą rychłą zagładę szwedzkiego imperium, pokręcił głową Norwegia nie widział, nie słyszał jak prowadzona szeptem rozmowa Islandii i Grenlandii ucichała, jakby mieczem ją uciął. Nie słyszał prychnięcia Danii.

– Jak Nor będzie potrzebował pomocy, – sarknął Duńczyk – to ma od tego mnie.

Norwegia nie poczuł nawet, jak mężczyzna objął go zaborczo ramieniem w pasie, przyciągając do siebie. W głowie wciąż jeszcze kołatały mu się słowa Szwecji, słowa których nie potrafił zaakceptować, ani dopuścić do siebie.

– Prawda, kwiatu… – mruknął mu do ucha Dania. Jednak łokieć celnie wbity w bok kochanka zamknął mu usta równie szybko, co boleśnie. Nor uznał, że jednak zbyt wolno. Nawet jeśli Dan chciałaby skończyć, zimna, jak kamień mina Norwegii, wieszcząca nie tylko jemu, ale i całemu narodowi śmierć powstrzymała go od bezsensownego kłapania pyskiem, jakby Norwegia to ujął.

Norwegia wstał, po prostu wstał i wyszedł. Drzwi komnaty cicho, ale wyraźnie zatrzasnął za nim powiew lodowatego wiatru.

Negocjacje zostały zerwane.

*

_Ambition och en strikt religion_

_Drev svensken uti krig_

  _Hårda tider..._

*

Wiedział, że to, co robi zakrawa o najczarniejsza ze sztuk magicznych. To już nie było zwykłe czarnoksięstwo. Nawet pierwsi bogowi ich ludzi nie pochwalali takich praktyk.

W duchu błagał nie tylko Odyna,ale wszystkich których potrafił przywołać z imienia, by wybaczyli podniesienie ręki na brata.

Ale sam się o to prosił. Udowodni, że nie potrzebuje pomocy ani opieki. Że poradzi sobie sam…

 

Powtarzane szeptem zaklęcia, tak tajemne i starożytne, że nie powinien ich już pamiętać. Powinien je porzucić wieki temu. Szeptane w języku, którego nie znał już prawie nikt…

 

Za kamiennym wyrazem twarzy wytrzymał wpatrujące się w niego oczy, czarne jak pradawna otchłań z której zrodzili się pierwsi bogowie. Nie drgnął nawet kiedy, różowe wargi rozchyliły się w uśmiechu, obnażając ostre jak sztylety zęby.

– Czego pragniesz, człowieku…? – rozdarło martwą ciszę najgłębszego z lochów.

*

– Nie podoba mi się to – westchnął Tino, sadowiąc się wygodnie w wielkim, skórzanym fotelu w gabinecie Szwecji.

– Hm…? – mruknął mężczyzna, podnosząc na niego wzrok znad dokumentów Odchrząknął. – Czemu? – spytał cicho. Fin lekko zagryzł usta.

– Ten chłopak – zaczął cicho.

– Ko… – Swe zamilkł na chwilę, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. – Towarzysz króla? Ond Spådom?

Tino drgnął zauważalnie, jakby przeszedł go gwałtowny dreszcz. Skrzywił się bardziej, nerwowo zacierając ręce o uda. On, Fin, który wydawał się nie bać niczego, okazywał jednak niepokój, którego Berwald nie potrafił nie tylko nie zauważyć, ale i pominąć milczeniem.

– Nawet imię ma złowieszcze – szepnął Tino. – To się źle skończy… – dodał jeszcze, jakby bał się wypowiedzieć te słowa na głos, jakby były złą wróżbą. Szwecja milczał chwilę.

– Porozmawiam z Karolem – obiecał, choć miał wrażenie, że nic to nie da. On, tak, jak Tino nie potrafił wzbudzić w sobie zaufania do nowego królewskiego faworyta, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd.

*

Fredrikshald, Norwegia, 1718

Ciemne oczy z jakimś dziwnym błyskiem śledziły każdy jego ruch. Karol XII, tak zadowolony z nowego przyjaciela, pierwszy raz czuł się nieswojo w jego obecności. A przecież tyle nocy i dni spędzili, ciesząc się tylko swoim towarzystwem, snując plany świetlanej przyszłości potęgi szwedzkiego imperium.

Teraz, wśród kamiennych ścian norweskiej fortecy, zaczynał czuć nie tylko tylko fascynację młodym kochaniem, w jego sercu powoli zaczynał kłębić się lęk.

 

– Obawiasz się czegoś, panie? – mruknął tuż koło jego ucha aksamitny głos chłopaka. Na jego ustach gościł uśmiech. Niewinny i uroczy, jakby miał uśpić wszelkie obawy Karola.

– Czego miałbym się bać? – odparł cicho władca, kiedy chłopak znikąd wtulił się w jego bok. Czuł się teraz jakby był nie tylko najpotężniejszym królem jakiego miała Szwecja, ale i największym władcą świata.

Mimo, że Karol nie liczył na wielkie uczucia i porywy serca, miło było mu mieć tego chłopca przy swoim boku. Był pewien, że młodzieniec, syn ubogiego szlachcica z północnych terenów kraju, zapomnianych przez Boga i ludzi, liczy na szybki awans i zdobycie pozycji przez królewskie łóżko. Młode ciało, bystry umysł i chęć nie raz umilały monarsze wieczory. Był więc w stanie przymknąć oko na to, że nie wierzył w szczerość uczuć chłopaka.

– Zamknij oczy. Mam niespodziankę – wyrwało go z rozmyślań. – I nie ruszaj się.

Karol liczył na pocałunek, może jakiś drobiazg będący w ocenie chłopaka dowodem jego uczuć…

 

Pod powiekami władcy wybuchły czerwienią płomienie. Zanim osunął się na ziemię do jego uszu dobiegło tylko…

_Svea stormaktstid till ända…_

Jakby wiedział, że zbłąkana kula przeleci dokładnie tam, dokładnie wtedy...

*

Kilka godzin później

To miał być tylko rutynowy obchód. Do uszy dwóch strażników nie zdążyły jeszcze dotrzeć wieści o rozpoczęci poszukiwań zaginionego króla.

Kiedy go znaleźli, ciało Szweckiego Meteora nie zdążyło jeszcze ostygnąć. W czaszce władcy nie dało się nie zauważyć ziejącej nad uchem dziury, tak jak kałuży krwi na kamieniach posadzki. Królewskiego faworyta Onda Spådoma nikt nie widział. Tak jak się pojawił tak i zniknął.

Winę zrzucono na zbłąkaną kulę. Co odważniejsi szeptali o norweskim spisku.

*

Kilonia, 14 stycznia 1814

Dania słuchał. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co mówił Norwegia. Ale po co miały kłamać?

Cela w której Dania spędził ostatnie kilka dni nie miała okien, kiedy Norwegia przyszedł do niego było kilka minut po północy, teraz równie dobrze mogło świtać.

– Nie zapytałeś czego chciał w zamian? – głos Duńczyka był spokojny, jakby pogodzony z porażką. Jakby nic gorszego nie mogło go już spotkać. Zwłaszcza po tym co Norwegia mu właśnie powiedział, do czego się przyznał. Dania, jeśli tylko mógłby, chciałaby zwolnić przyjaciela i kochanka z poczucia winy, które musiał gnębić go od śmierci ostatniego wielkiego władcy Szwecji. Śmiać mu się chciało tylko z tego, że plotki o norweskiej interwencji w upadek szwedzkiej potęgi w pewien pokrętny sposób się potwierdziły.

– Mam się dowiedzieć… we właściwym czasie – szepną Lukas, w jego głosie słychać było coś odmiennego, czego Dania nigdy nie słyszał. Strach. Norwegia po raz pierwszy okazał strach.

– Zabić mnie, nie zabiją – uśmiechnął się ironicznie. W jego oczach błysnę coś, co sugerowało, że jakby wiedziała co się stanie, to chyba wolałby umrzeć.

– Zaraz dostaniesz w py… – zdążył tylko parskać gniewnie, kiedy drzwi celi otworzyły się. Rysy Danii stężały nagle. Choć nienawidził w tej chwili Szwecji całego serca, tak, że wydawało mu się nie można kogoś bardziej nienawidzić, blada, ściągnięta bólem twarz dawnego brata i zaczerwienione płaczem oczy Finlandii zwiastowały klęskę, której nie potrafił spodziewać się w najgorszych koszmarach. Jedyne Rosja, stojący za ich plecami, wydawał się zadowolony.

Norwegia poderwał się z miejsca, zamiatając połami płaszcza więzienna podłogę.

– Królestwo Norwegii, pójdziesz teraz ze mną… – wypranym z emocji głosem ogłosił wyrok Szwecja. Brzmiał jakby brakło mu już łez. A Norwegii wydawało się, że za jego plecami na chwilę, przez ułamek sekundy mignęła twarz z oczami jak pradawna otchłań.

– _Ond spådom_ -odezwał się nagle Dania grobowym głosem. – Zła wróżba, po norwesku...


End file.
